


Just Kiss Him Already!

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Fluff, But only briefly mentioned, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: In the future, Yoruichi has access to the secret of time travel. She uses it to go into the past and try to smack her friends' heads together at the lip.





	Just Kiss Him Already!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, many thanks to BlueShadow for betaing this for me!
> 
> Entry for the first day of UraIchi Week 2018. I hope you enjoy it!

Kisuke was ready for a night in his lab with his experiments. He’d been working on a new census for hollows, something that could go into Hueco Mundo and find out how many adjuchas and vasto lorde there were, and where they settled. He was only curious, and he didn’t really see how it could backfire on him. 

That use would keep the Gotei interested, at least. It didn’t matter to them that it could help him figure out how to fix outer Rukongai. He’d work around that attitude for now--he doubted anything short of a concentrated effort by Ichigo could fix that, and maybe not even then. 

He’d not been expecting the kido wards to flare up to tell him that someone with permission to cross them had come through. He checked it, and was surprised to see Ichigo waiting for him in the shop, just outside the door to the living areas.

“Is something going on?” Ichigo asked, echoing Kisuke’s thoughts. “Your message was cryptic as always.”

_ Message?  _ “Come in!” Kisuke replied with false brightness as he tried to puzzle out what was going on. Who would send Ichigo to him right now, and why? Was there some new threat he was supposed to know about? Or was someone just messing with them? He frowned, deciding to pretend that he’d intentionally asked for Ichigo to come until he knew more.

He lead them to the room they usually chat in, near the kitchen with a low table. It was perfect for tea and conversation, and he could talk Ichigo into revealing the contents of whatever message brought him to the Shoten. Strangely, upon opening the door, it was covered in candles and set up for a cliche romantic dinner. 

There was a piece of paper on the table, which Kisuke quickly rushed over to and picked up as Ichigo stood inside the doorway, taking in the room. Reading it over quickly, Kisuke frowned and burned it in the nearest candle. “Actually, why don’t you head down to the basement, Ichigo? I’ll be down there in a minute. I need to talk to Yoruichi about cleaning up after herself when we have guests.”

Ichigo nodded, scowling, and left. “Don’t take too long!” He called back after himself.

Mere moments afterwards, Yoruichi appeared in the doorway. She looked tired, but he recognized the familiar tells she’d never bothered with that confirmed that she was behind tonight’s mischief.

“What was that about, Yoruichi-san?” Kisuke glared at her.

“You needed a push to say something, so I gave you one. Why didn’t you take it?”

“I don’t think that this is necessary, Yoruichi-san,” Kisuke pulled his hat down to shade his eyes further. “I have the situation well in hand.”

“No, you don’t.” Yoruichi glared at him. “We both know better, even if you think you don’t. And I can’t stick around to make sure you do it right this time, so you’re going to listen to me, because I’m not losing my best friend and my second-best student because of this again.” 

“Again?” Kisuke repeated.

“Again.” Yoruichi repeated, face twisting into a dark expression. “You’d be amazed at how much more we learn about the Dangai in a few centuries. But that’s enough of that--I’m sure you could do it faster and better than Akon did, if you don’t die stupidly because you think Ichigo would ever not want to have your back.” 

For once, Kisuke seemed stunned to silence, so she went on. “You pined after him like a fucking forest for  _ decades _ , most of a  _ century _ , and when you told him, it was in the middle of a crisis and you immediately tried to die for him. And succeeded. I’m sure you can guess what that did to him. He liked you too--or likes, I suppose. He thought you saw him as just a student, and didn’t want to lose that just to tell you.”

Kisuke hunched over a little more. 

Yoruichi picked up Benihime’s sword-cane from where she lay leaning against the doorframe and used the tip to push up Kisuke’s head to meet her eyes. “I know you better than anyone, and I didn’t train a coward. So you’re going to do better. No more of this stupid guilt--it’s never done anything for you. You’re going to find the Urahara Kisuke who had the strength to run a division and be happy at the same time, and you’re going to tell Ichigo what you feel, and you’re both going to be happy.”

Yoruichi used Benihime to flick his hat off and then tossed the sword at him. Kisuke caught it. “I think you promised that boy a training session first, though. You might as well get down there before he destroys the basement again.”

She left before Kisuke could say anything else.

* * *

 

Even with the night’s unusual beginning, the unplanned training session was fairly normal and even productive.

The game of the day was to help Ichigo learn how to deal with kido and kido-type abilities. Kisuke got to practice some of his lower level kido while Ichigo ran away from him and them like a wildebeest from a lion. 

He was disquieted by the things Yoruichi had said, to say the least. His guilt roared back up in full, and Benihime, in the back of his head, was hissing that she wanted the blood of whatever killed him. It was almost like the early days of their exile, except Kisuke knew better how to work through it so that it wouldn’t show to Ichigo

He tried to refocus himself. Focusing on Ichigo was--better. His ability to pick up new skills quickly--like, say, dodging kido, was stupidly prodigious and too much longer and he’d have to actually pay attention. But they had also been working for long enough that it was probably time for a break. 

He pushed away his guilt in favor of mischief, because Yoruichi was right and the time for that was up. He snuck a very underpowered Haien behind a Sokatsui _.  _ While Ichigo blocked the Sokatsui with his sword, the Haien hit, and a good bit of the front of his shihakusho disintegrated. He laughed as Ichigo squawked, using his sword to cover his crotch. 

Kisuke’s distraction had cost him there; he’d been aiming a bit higher, and for it to have made a hole rather than destroying the entire front of the outfit and making it generally unwearable. Yoruichi, if she’d seen, would have forced him to do the hado a couple dozen times to fix his aim. As it was...“I think we’re done for the day then, unless you would like to continue?” Kisuke offered generously.

“I’m good, Getaboshi, though you had better have some spare clothes,” Ichigo grumbled. He scaled the ladder, giving Kisuke a view he wasn’t likely to forget. Kisuke waited until Ichigo was most of the way up before following. 

Kisuke found Ichigo looking around the hall closet for a towel when he finished the climb. He started to make a suggestion, when something pushed him from behind. He caught a glimpse of 

Yoruichi in his peripheral vision but couldn’t react quickly enough. He crashed into Ichigo, who toppled, also surprised, into the open closet. The door slammed shut behind them, hitting his back and forcing him harder against Ichigo as it did. 

The door snicked with the sound of a lock Kisuke didn’t remember it having as the two of them tried to separate. Kisuke tried moving sideways instead. The best he could manage was not digging his front right into Ichigo’s backside. That was a bit awkward, not least because he was a bit aroused.

“What just happened?” Ichigo asked, sounding embarrassed. 

Kisuke laughed nervously. “A prank, I think, no need to worry!”

There was a long beat of silence where both of them shifted awkwardly and tried to figure out what to say. Kisuke tested the door handle; it was definitely locked. Yoruichi clearly had her own ideas and wasn’t giving him time to figure out how to broach the topic on his own--he definitely wouldn’t have arranged for anything like this. 

Kisuke turned to meet around where he thought Ichigo’s face was, trying to say something, but Ichigo met his attempts with a kiss. 

“That’s what this was about, right?” He asked gruffly. “And you wanted it, I think?”

“Yes,” Kisuke agreed, smiling gently, if invisibly in the dark of the room. “But--”

“Then you’re okay if I do that again?” Ichigo pressed.

“Very much so.” Kisuke agreed. “But let’s get out of this first.”

They broke the door down. Luckily, they didn’t seem to damage anything else--so Kisuke hoped it wouldn’t be too expensive to replace. Ichigo and Kisuke stared at each other for a long moment before Kisuke handed Ichigo a towel from the rack, which was quickly wrapped around his hips.

“Time for a bath, I think,” Kisuke said lightly.

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed, giving Kisuke the kiss he promised before they both turned and started walking deeper into the Shoten. 

Kisuke thought he heard the soft noise associated with Senkaimon and turned back for a moment. There was a flare of light that quickly disappeared in a different hallway. Yoruichi was gone. He turned back to Ichigo, who had stopped when he did, and linked their hands as he began walking again. He’d never expected this to happen, but maybe it was something he could actually have.


End file.
